


ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308657.62

by ostrouhiy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrouhiy/pseuds/ostrouhiy





	ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308657.62

\- Да у меня вообще.. аллергия на этого мудака, - Джим с досадой трёт нос, шагая рядом и, очевидно, прокручивая в голове разговор получасовой давности. Адмирал Комак подошёл к вопросу слишком формально даже на взгляд Спока, но не ему осуждать и, главное, обсуждать решения начальства. Кроме того в душе он согласен: капитан звездолёта должен поддерживать "доброе имя" и "не позорить Звёздный Флот", даже вне времени несения службы. Но Джим Кирк далёк от следования хоть каким-либо правилам, - не удивительно, что его слишком фривольное поведение на Эру-III во время последней увольнительной всё-таки дало свои результаты. \- Весьма сомнительно, капитан, учитывая, что должной реакции вашего организма не последовало, - сухо замечает Спок, опустив короткую паузу. Буквальная трактовка человеческих идиом положительно сказывается на настроении капитана, - отмечает он про себя. \- Какая, к чёрту, реакция? - внезапно взрывается Джим, он даже останавливается на полдороги: Спок едва успевает вовремя остановиться, чтобы не задеть его плечом. - Ты его лицо видел? "Ваше поведение достойно недоучки-пирата, а вы - капитан! Вы представляете Федерацию!" - передразнивает Джим, и в его глазах плещется негодование, его лицо покраснело от напряжения, а пульс участился на тринадцать процентов. Спок фиксирует показатели на автомате, а сам думает о том, что его попытка социального контакта - дружеской поддержки - потерпела неудачу. Снова. \- Да будто он сам в свои двадцать пять не ухлёстывал за симпатичными девочками! И не бил морду зарвавшимся ублюдкам. Старый... хрен, - смачно заканчивает Джим, в последний момент почему-то отводя взгляд и закашливаясь слишком неправдоподобно, чтобы ввести Спока в заблуждение. Вулканец молча смотрит на него, не понимая смены настроения - видимых причин нет, но Джим упорно смотрит в сторону и краснеет. Очаровательно, - думает Спок. \- Ты считаешь, что я вёл себя как-то неправильно? - наконец, говорит Джим, когда пауза уж слишком затянулась, и стоять посреди улицы, пусть и не слишком оживлённой, показалось бы странным даже самому непритязательному обывателю. Спок недоумённо приподнимает бровь. \- Я не считаю, что ваше поведение вышло за рамки привычного, - осторожно отвечает он, всё ещё не понимая, к чему ведёт Кирк. На Эру-III в самом деле было "жарко": неудавшаяся попытка капитана завести знакомство с местной аборигенкой, её пристальное внимание к самому Споку, до сих пор вспоминавшееся как крайне неприятное, внезапно разгоревшаяся драка с сопровождавшими её друзьями, разбитый нос Джима и сбитые костяшки, развороченный бар. Споку даже с его превосходящей человеческую силой пришлось нелегко, когда он вытаскивал капитана из образовавшейся свалки. Но в целом и по имевшемуся на счету вулканца опыту, он знал - велика вероятность, что могло быть и хуже, так что его слова не были ложью. Но Джим смотрит пристально, будто ищет что-то в своём старшем помощнике, в его взгляде или движениях, и это нелогично заставляет Спока чувствовать себя "не в своей тарелке". Наконец, Кирк выдаёт мучающий его вопрос: \- Ты бы меня остановил, если бы..? И у Спока снова инфернальное чувство, что в этой недосказанности прячется двойное дно. \- Я вас и остановил, капитан, - замечает он. \- В самом деле. Мне повезло, что ты всегда... под рукой, - Джим вздыхает и возобновляет шаг, Спок идёт за ним. В его голове в очередной раз замыкаются логические цепи, как говорит доктор МакКой, и это... неприятно. Что хотел сказать Джим, для него так и остаётся загадкой, но тот молчит всю дорогу до выделенных им на побывку общежитий, и Спок убеждает себя в том, что ему показалось.


End file.
